


Mommy and Daddy

by Mickey_D



Series: Steamy Shorts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss - Freeform, F/M, Liam Payne - Freeform, Sex, Time - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, ex-boyfriend, mommy, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is a hardworking member of One Direction. He is sweet, honest, and acts like the dad. (This has earned him the nickname "Daddy Directioner".) He loves kids, and, along with they other four boys, he takes to one of their assistants' three-year-old instantly. When the assistant runs into some car trouble late one night, Liam offers to take her home. Home isn't safe though, so Liam takes her and her son to his flat. Though she protests and tries to leave several times, Liam won't let her go until he's sure it's safe. Living with Liam has eased some pressure on the assistant, but she knows it's not a permanent thing (even though she wished it was). It'd be so cliche anyway if she fell hard for one of her bosses, not to mention the fact that it's against company policy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy and Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a story that I hope to write in the future.

**Mommy and Daddy**

_Future Story Preview_

I finished towel drying her hair as she walked from the bathroom to the bedroom. A smile crossed my face as I glanced at the bed. Liam was laying on one side and Jack was tucked under his arm and against his chest. Jack was pointing at the black words at the bottom of the pages of his favorite book and, though his voice was too quiet, I knew he was reading to Liam. I wanted to cry at the sight. Before me was a family I never thought I’d ever have, and though it wasn’t truly a family, the desire for one was momentarily sated. I hung my towel on the back of the door before I climbed in next to Jack. We always read in my bed when we were back at our house and that tradition hadn’t disappeared when we came to Liam’s.

            Jack looked up at me when he felt the bed dip next to him, but quickly returned to reading. I was watching his little finger moving against the colorful page but I felt eyes on me. I braved a quick look up and met Liam’s eyes briefly before both of us dropped our eyes to the little blonde boy between us. Jack turned the page and paused. I watched his tiny brow crinkle and he began sucking his thumb. I’d learned long ago that him sucking his thumb was how he thought and as soon as he figured out the solution to the problem he was working on, he’d let his thumb drop from his lips and continue on. Presently I didn’t know what his problem was. We’d read this books a hundred times and he’d basically memorized it. Using his free hand he brushed his fingers over the watercolor picture of a family grocery shopping in the book. “Mommy look!” he suddenly cried.

            “What angel?” I asked softly looking at the grocery shopping family he was pointing at.

            “It’s us!” he said excitedly.

            I nodded and agreed with him. “Yep. There’s you,” I pointed to the little blonde boy in the cart in the picture, “and there’s me.” I pointed to the picture of the woman pushing the cart.

            Jack grabbed Liam’s free hand to get his full attention. “And look Daddy, that’s you,” Jack said pointing at the man standing to the left of the woman pushing the cart.

            My little boy continued reading, and Liam continued listening completely unphased by my son’s words, but I was completely shocked. I knew the blood had left my face and I no longer saw the pages or heard my little boy’s voice. He thought Liam was his daddy. Jack had asked about his daddy a couple of times since some of the children at preschool had talked about their dads. I told him his dad had gone away and we wouldn’t see him for a while. This he had accepted with a smile and a nod before running off to play with his toys. We’d only been staying at Liam’s for...almost a week now I suppose; I should have guessed Jack might think that he was finally reunited with his dad. What did Liam think of Jack’s words? Was it bothering him? Did he think I had told Jack that he was his dad? I could feel embarrassed panic setting in. Moving back into our house once Ben (AN: This is Jack’s biological father.) was gone was the plan, but would that upset Jack now that he thought Liam was his dad? It probably would. He’d be confused and upset when that happened.

            I excused myself quietly, with just a nod from Liam and went downstairs to the dark kitchen. I commenced my nervous pacing muttering frantically to myself. How was I going to explain to Jack that Liam wasn’t his father?

            “Are you okay?”

            The sudden voice made me jump and shriek, but I calmed down once I realized it was just Liam. He kept the lights off as he came towards me. I’d stopped pacing and was now leaning against the cool, granite countertop of the island. My hands gripped the edge and I kept my face down as I fought the embarrassment coursing through me.

            “Are you okay?” he asked again.

            “I’m fine. I’m sorry about Jack. He’s just little, you know?”

            He chuckled. “There’s no need to apologize, Janie.”

            He was standing in front of me now, but I still couldn’t look him in the eyes. “I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I’ve been telling him that his dad has gone away for awhile and I guess he just thought that--”

            Liam quieted me with a gentle, “Hush,” and placed his hands over mine. “I don’t mind that he called me Daddy. He’s just little and when he gets older you can explain to him that I’m not actually his dad.”

            I was quiet as I digested what he just said. “Liam, we won’t be here that long. Ben will be taken care of soon. I’m sorry that it’s taking so much longer than I thought.”

            “You’re welcome here as long as it takes, even if it never gets resolved.” I looked up at him as the full weight of all that he just said washed over me. Liam took the moment I finally raised my head to lean in, closing the remaining distance between us, and kissed me. It didn’t last long, but it made me fully aware of our proximity. He was mere centimeters from me, and there was a pleasant tingling sensation running up my arms from where his hands were touching mine. “I, personally, don’t want you to ever leave,” Liam murmured.

            I searched what I could see of his face, but my eyes seemed not to leave his lips. I wanted him to kiss me again. “Neither do I,” I heard myself whisper before a blush flooded my cheeks. Here I was trapped between one of my bosses and his counter having basically confessed all my feelings for him in three words. Was this a trick, a test of some sort? The kind of test was not important, but I was pretty sure I just failed. I felt the need to apologize hit me like a tidal wave. “I’m sorry. I just...it’s been...I shouldn’t... _we_ shouldn't…”

            Liam hushed me again. “How long has it been?” he breathed in my ear causing an obvious shiver to course through me. I couldn't think straight as his lips descended to my neck just below my ear. “How long has it been, Jane?” he asked again when I didn’t give him an answer.

            Though he wasn’t very specific, I knew exactly what he was talking about. “Four years, three months, and fifteen days.”

            “How is that even possible?”

            This question wasn’t necessarily directed to me, but I found myself answering, “Ben didn’t want to be a father.”

            Liam growled at the mention of Jack’s dad. “I don’t want to hear about that bastard.” His lips met mine and he practically devoured me once I opened my mouth to him. The thrill of being dominated sent a pleasurable shiver down my back and I craved more. My hands curled into the t-shirt he was wearing and pulled him closer. Liam lifted me easily onto the counter, so I spread my legs apart to allow him to be closer. My mind was racing. Was I really about to have sex with Liam Payne? I let my hands wander up his shirt to feel the muscles I'd only ever seen. His skin was smooth and warm against my hand and I couldn't help the grin that crossed my lips as he kissed me. On their own accord, my legs wrapped around his waist and held him close. I felt his fingers at the back hem of my shirt, I felt them brush against my skin as they got ready to pull the shirt off, and I felt the cool rush of air as the fabric left my skin. Liam chuckled as I blushed when I remembered I hadn't put a bra on under the oversized t-shirt I sleep in. His big hand cupped my breast as his lips continued to assault my own. I couldn't fully focus on either of the two sensations so I have up trying to and let ecstasy take over.

When his lips broke away from mine for some much needed air, I was overcome by a need to see him without his shirt on. I'd felt him, now I wanted to see him. I trailed my hands down his torso only to bring them back up dragging his shirt with me. I could see him even in the dark and the sight was breathtaking. "Beautiful..." I sighed.

"I could say the same," he murmured in my ear.  

Liam's hand moved from my breast to my waist and was joined by his other as they lifted me off the counter and began to carry me to the living room on their way to the couch. The cool leather cause me to arch into him. I didn't want to be cold; I wanted to be hot. Liam held my hips up and pulled my shorts off. I frantically pulled at his pants too far into lust to care how desperate I came off as. Once his pants were out of the way, Liam took my wrists in his hand and held them above my head. I whimpered as his eyes locked on mine. Why couldn't I touch him? What was he doing? Was this a joke? Was he just teasing me? How could I be such an idiot? Something in my face must have changed because he became instantly worried. He let go of my wrists and pulled me against him. "Don't look like you're about to cry. What's wrong princess?" His words were whispered into my ear.

"Please don't be playing with me right now," I begged.

I felt him smirk and a lone finger travelled down to the edge of my panties. I bucked into the touch and let out a little cry of either pleasure and frustration. "Are you sure you don't want me to play with you?" His finger hooked into my underwear and pulled it slowly down. He pulled one of my legs up to his hip and rubbed against me. "I won't hurt you, Janie." I only had wits about me to nod.

He divested himself of his briefs and settled between my legs. Our eyes locked again as he slowly slid inside me. My breath caught before it sped into pants. My legs locked around his waist and my fingers clawed at his shoulders. It's been way too long. My body relaxed into his as he found a rhythm that satisfied both of us, but I wanted more. "Faster,” I pleaded.

Liam happily obliged me, and moans and sighs escaped me. Our lips found each other until he thrust hard into me and I saw white. He hit that spot over and over again until I was screaming, completely not caring that I could possibly wake up my son who was upstairs. Liam’s teeth sunk into my neck, sure to leave a dark spot in the morning. My legs began to quiver and I held onto him for dear life. He kept murmuring sweet nothings in my ear as I whimpered and bucked beneath him. Too soon I felt my toes curl and my body arched into his as my orgasm crashed over me. A few thrusts later he was climaxing as I just started to come down from my high.

We stayed together on the couch as we struggled to catch our breath. Lazy lips found mine while we rested. There was nothing much to this kiss, both of us were too spent to put forth much effort, but it was sweet nonetheless.

“Mommy! Mommy!” I broke the kiss as Jack’s panicked cries reached me. I gave Liam an apologetic look that he just shook his head at as I got off the couch to quickly pull my clothes on and rescue my son from another nightmare.


End file.
